Strathfield railway station
}} Strathfield railway station is a major interchange on the Sydney Trains network and a hub for buses serving the northern part of the inner west. The suburb of Strathfield includes many high-rise apartments and a number of shopping centres such as Strathfield Plaza. These are mostly on the southern side of the station along with a large taxi stand and bus terminal. Strathfield is located on the , and lines and is also a stop for trains on the NSW TrainLink network. The station has Easy Access for wheelchairs, with all platforms having entry via ramps, and lifts for disabled access. Station entry is located on Everton Road to the north, and Albert Road to the south. Both entrances also have nearby bus interchanges, with routes serviced by State Transit, Transit Systems, Punchbowl Bus Company and Transdev. Strathfield is staffed 24 hours everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101206 History The first platforms were opened as Redmyre in 1877. The name was changed to Strathfield on 29 August 1900. The current platforms were completed on 7 March 1927. In addition, a platform and building was erected at the up end of platform 8 which provided a mortuary receiving facility. This was subsequently converted to a store for the Railway Refreshment Room on the station. Rail traffic in the Strathfield area has been controlled from Strathfield signal box, which is actually situated at Homebush, since 1983. Signalling at Strathfield is controlled by an entrance-exit (NX) route control panel with an early automatic route setting (ARS) system, which was manufactured by Westinghouse in the United Kingdom. This system is connected to double light colour light signals and electro-pneumatic switch machines on the ground. The 1926-vintage power box, which had a Westinghouse miniature lever frame, still stands to the west end of platform 8. As part of the Transport Access Program, Strathfield received a station upgrade. Improvements included removal of retail kiosks, relocation of public location displays, a handrail around the central columns and lighting and new tiling. Construction began in October 2013 and finished in January 2014.https://www.transport.nsw.gov.au/projects/current-projects/transport-access-program-completed Platforms The station has eight platforms, with the northern platforms (1-3) serving NSW TrainLink trains; (4-6) serving the T1 Western and T9 Northern lines; and the southern platforms (7-8) serving the T2 South and Inner West lines. On the north end of the station is a stop for Murrays, Greyhound Australia and other road coach services. Access to the platforms is via a pedestrian subway with ramps on either side of the subway leading up to the platforms. The ramps are too steep for disabled passengers, so lifts have also been provided. An indicator board is located in the centre of the subway. The subway can get congested at peak times. The station is served by thirteen to sixteen trains per hour each way, with additional trains during weekday peak hours. Regional North Coast Line Regional North Western Line | p1astop = Intercity services to Central from the Central Coast & Newcastle Line, and regional services to Central from the North Coast and North Western region lines | p1anotes = | p2alinename = Regional Western Line | p2astop = Intercity services to Central from the Blue Mountains Line, and regional services to Central from the Western region line | p2bnotes = Special events only | p2blinename = | p2bstop = Services to Central from Olympic Park | p3alinename = Regional Western Line Regional North Coast Line Regional North Western Line | p3astop = Blue Mountains Line services to Springwood, Katoomba, Mount Victoria and Lithgow Central Coast & Newcastle Line services to Wyong and Newcastle Interchange Western region services to Dubbo and Broken Hill North Western region services to Armidale and Moree North Coast region services to Grafton, Casino and Brisbane (Roma Street) | p3anotes = | p3blinename = | p3bstop = Services to Olympic Park | p3bnotes = Special events only | p4alinename = | p4astop = Suburban services to Hornsby or Berowra | p4anotes = | p4blinename = | p4bstop = Suburban services to Gordon via City | p4bnotes = | p5linename = | p5stop = Suburban services to Epping or Hornsby | p5notes = | p6linename = | p6stop = Suburban services to Penrith/Emu Plains or Schofields/Blacktown/Richmond | p6notes = | p7linename = | p7stop = Suburban services to City Circle | p7notes = | p8linename = | p8stop = Suburban services to Homebush, Parramatta or Leppington | p8notes = }} Map Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:NSW TrainLink Stations Category:Sydney Trains Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Strathfield Council Category:City of Canada Bay Category:Burwood Council